look who's coming to town
by VstarDuran1
Summary: this is about Loren and Eddie's siblings coming to town and possibly falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

hey guys third story today so hope you like this one

*** The family was their today at Loren and Eddie's place Nora,Max,Mel,Ian,Aid,and Phill Loren's sister Cymphonique was coming and Eddie's brother trey was coming too the family was talking and laughing till they heard a knock at the door***

**Eddie: i'll get it!**

***Eddie opened the door and it was trey Eddie hugged him and trey hugged him back***

**Eddie: wussup come in **

**Trey: man your place so where's this beautiful Loren you were going on and on about?**

**Loren: right here!**

**Trey: woah she is beautiful**

**Loren: you two look like twins!**

**Trey&Eddie: ikr!**

**Loren: well trey you and my sister should get along well cause she loves Miami Heat too!**

**Trey: really?**

**Loren: yep alot**

*** there was another knock***

**Loren: and their she is were twins too**

**Nora: wait lo not yet let me play that song she like for some reason**

***Nora pressed play and twerkoholic by B smyth came on Loren opened the door and squealed and jumped on Cymphonique. Cymphonique was wearing black booty shorts a heat labron jersey black boots, nerd glasses and a Miami Heat cap***

**Loren:that's a cute outfit Cymph**

**Cymphonique: thank you lo **

***then Nora turned it up louder* **

**Cymphonique: ooooo my favorite song she's a twerkoholic **

**Loren: yep ohn i want you to meet someone!**

**Cymphonique: ooo who is he is he cute!**

**Loren: i don't know i mean he's meant for you anyway **

***Loren pulls her sister in and Cymphonique and Trey's eyes met and they were lost just like that***

**Cymphonique: hi i'm Cymphonique **

** Trey: i'm Duran trey nice to meet you**

***Cymphonique giggles***

**Trey: i mean i'm Trey **

* * *

_sorry it's short but i need some reviews so yeah bye RandR!_


	2. Chapter 2

_hey been getting great reviews so yeah keep it up enjoy RandR_

**RECAP: Cymphonique and Trey's eye's met and they were lost***

**BACK TO STORY:**

**Trey: Loren told me you like Heat?**

**Cymphonique: oh more like love!**

**Trey: i can see that and is the name labron on the back of your jersey?**

**Cymphonique: yeah how'd you know?**

***Trey took off his jacket showing his god like muscles just like Eddie's and while he was turned around Cymphonique started fanning herself then he turned back and she quickly stopped Loren and Mel started laughing***

**Trey: same jersey and what's so funny?**

**Mel,Loren,&Cymphonique: NOTHING!**

***Trey was about to put his jacket back on till Loren stopped him***

**Loren: heey Trey aren't you hot?**

**Trey: well now that you say it i am a little **

***Cymphonique gave Loren the most killing look ever and Loren smirked***

**Cymphonique: Loren you got some *gulps* um water**

**Loren: um nope no water**

**Cymphonique: let me rephrase that Eddie do you have *gulps again* some *voice get squeaky* cold water!**

**Eddie: yeah, are you okay?**

**Cymphonique: i'm fine *voice gets squeaky again* just need some very cold water!**

**Eddie: okay?**

*** Cymphonique followed Eddie to the kitchen and got her water and stayed there while Loren and Mel just started laughing like crazy***

**Nora: you two stop torturing Cymphonque!**

**Mel: but Nora it's too funny!**

**Loren: ikr!**

*** then Trey came to Cymphonique and grabbed her waist for from behind and Cymphonique gasps***

**Trey: are you okay because i wanted to ask you to come around LA with me but if you're not okay i can go alone?**

**Cymphonique: no i'm fine let's go and can you please put on a jacket?**

**Trey: why **

**Cymphonique: because of your god muscles there really distracting!**

**Trey: okay for you!**

*** Trey grabs Cymphonique's hand and pulled her out the stool chair and put's his arm around her waist***

**Max: and where are you two going? *SMIRKS***

***Trey and Cymphonique look at each other and then back at Max***

**Trey&Cymphonique: OUT!**

*** then they both run out quickly***

**Nora: hmm...**

* * *

**Trey: uhm yeah soo...**

**Cymphonique: soooo...**

**Trey you wanna go to the office since we been pretty much everywhere i gotta record a song?**

**Cymphonique: okay why not?**

*** they went to the office Trey asked Jake could he record something and he said sure go ahead***

**Trey:**

uh-oh

you might have seen her on every 

cover of every magazine

but can't nobody get her but me.

uh-oh there she go (x3)

can't nobody get her but me,

Hot damn let me tell ya man

she look so good ima say it again

so good that i can't explain

when she do what she do she goin do her thang..

over here ms lane come and get fly with the supaman 

you ain't gotta worry about, i won't play no game, baby tonight!

(so don't front)

you know you wanna stay

(it's all fun)

so baby come and play.

it's picture perfect the way you work it girl.

what's your purpose, cuz i deserve it girl.

For we get into somtin crazy

all you betta back up off my lady!

get you cuz i got that one (x3)

get you one cuz i 

got that (x2).

it's the way she wears her clothes, the beauty of her loathe the definition of a star,

(wanna meet her)

you might have seen her on every cover of every magazine but can't nobody get her but me!

END

**Jake: Trey that was amazing who was it about?**

**Trey: uh did you see that girl i came in with?**

**Jake: yeah what about her?**

**Trey: that's who the song was about**

**Jake: hmm.. well i got alot of work to do let's go!**

*** Cymphonique and Trey said bye to Jake and went back to Eddies and was making out against the the door and made a bang and Loren and Eddie opened the door and Cymphonique fell on top of Trey***

**Trey&Cymphonique: hehe uhm hi?**

* * *

_what was that about are they dating now hmm find out next chp. bye RandR _


End file.
